


Seeking Solance - Trost suchen

by Aika86



Series: 120 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Akrostichon, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Grief/Mourning, Post-Season/Series 05, Season/Series 01
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Spielerei zu "Trost suchen" als Akrostichon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Solance - Trost suchen

**Author's Note:**

> Was ist ein Akrostichon?  
> https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akrostichon

**T** reue hat er ihr geschworen

 **R** und der Ring, der dies besiegeln sollte

 **O** hne Worte sollte er sagen: für immer wir

 **S** am wischt sich die Tränen und Asche aus dem Gesicht

 **T** od hat er stattdessen bekommen

 

 **S** am sitzt wieder im Impala

 **U** nd alles was er will, ist Erlösung vom Schmerz

 **C** oldplay hatten sie immer gehört, jetzt dröhnt AC/DC an sein Ohr

 **H** immelwärts sein Blick gerichtet

 **E** ngel hat er sie genannt – jetzt ist sie einer

 **N** eben ihm Dean – alles was ihm bleibt

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **T** ausend Tode wird Sam sterben

 **R** östen wird er ihn

 **O** hne, dass Dean etwas tun kann

 **S** am ist in der Hölle

 **T** ortur bis in alle Ewigkeiten

 

 **S** ie hat ihn aufgenommen

 **U** nd ihm ein neues Leben gegeben

 **C** amping-Ausflüge statt Jagdgeschäfte

 **H** eile Familie statt Tod und Verderben

 **E** ine Frau, ein Sohn

 **N** eues Leben


End file.
